


【授权翻译】【TSN】scene 2014 2014一幕

by Vesuvius_Summer_Embers



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cardistry, Hackers, Homelessness, Kleptomania, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pickpockets, Romance, Slice of Life, Street & Stage Magic, Ten Years Later, there's also a cat - Freeform, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 13:40:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20676302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vesuvius_Summer_Embers/pseuds/Vesuvius_Summer_Embers
Summary: 十年前，马克制作出Facemash，然后被哈佛开除了。2014年，爱德华多试图把他招进一家刚刚起步的公司里。走（也聊着）下一条街，揭示出超乎想象的一切。译者：Sundays是AO3上一位主产出EM的太太，和这位monarchs太太是好友。老规矩，欢迎大家提出意见，欢迎大家评论反馈。





	【授权翻译】【TSN】scene 2014 2014一幕

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [scene 2014](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20396827) by [monarchs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/monarchs/pseuds/monarchs). 

> 与Sundays的歌曲换梗。提示词是“窗户”。

“你的意思是黑客。”马克一边问，一边数着几张皱巴巴的钞票，那是他刚刚在码头上玩三张牌的monte游戏招揽生意“赚”来的。  
爱德华多想，真有意思，马克纸牌玩得行云流水，数起钞票却笨手笨脚。他心神不定，挠了挠后颈，回答道，“_调查者_。我们称他们调查者——对潜在客户来说，这个称呼不那么吓人。”  
马克冷笑一声。他朝爱德华多投去短暂、无聊赖的一瞥，接着倾向街道，四处张望有无汽车。他双手插兜，穿过马路。爱德华多跟上前去，没怎么看车，而仅仅是目注着马克的卷发，有点儿不安。  
他们走到街道另一边时，马克以实事求是的口气说道，“上世纪二十年代，有个研究，主题是探究成年人的心理年龄。”  
爱德华多皱起眉头。听起来不大切题，前景也不怎么光明。“噢……行吧？”  
“他们驳斥了早先的——不如说，基因的——理论，这理论说人类平均的心理年龄是十六岁，”马克无波无澜地继续说道。“他们证明，事实上，是13岁。”  
“这有什么意义——”  
“我真挚地相信，这数字还需要换一下新。我估计——9岁。”  
“对——”  
“如果说你的客户被区区‘黑客’这一个词就吓得神经紧张，那他们就是一群不折不扣的九岁小娘。”马克得出结论。  
爱德华多恼怒地瞧着他，感到自己的神经相当紧张。“你和我说了三句话，就为了侮辱那些见都没见过的人?”  
“问题是，”马克漫不经心地说，“这和你什么相干?”  
爱德华多不自在地调了调领带。  
“嘿——！看着点道，小流氓！”当他们走过一个男人时，这人冲他们这么喊道。他穿一身不大整饬的西装，塌肩膀。挽着他手臂的女人看着他俩，带一点点评判，摆动臀部，眯细眼睛。马克举起双手，神色里几分嘲弄、几分歉意。  
那一对儿走了过去，爱德华多转身，惊奇地看见，马克检查着一只金表背面的小印子，一副泰然自若的神情。  
那是一只百分百不属于他的表。  
“你怎么——”爱德华多深深吐出一口气，回头看了那无知无觉的男人一眼，捏了捏太阳穴，赶上马克。  
“你想拉拢黑帽子。你觉得我是个黑帽子，”马克把表揣起来，“某种迫切需要改头换面的社会贱民。”  
爱德华多指住马克的口袋。“袋子里有多少只表?”  
“只有这一只。”马克说。爱德华多分辨不出他话语的真假。“你觉得我靠做非法黑客来挣钱。”马克重申。  
爱德华多又指了指那只口袋，有些不知所措，最后放弃了。“我知道黑帽子是什么，我不是昨天才出生的——”他叹息道，“我只是记得，你在哈佛时做的事让你被开除了。Facesmash?Facemash?”  
“你记得Facemash。”  
“当然，我记得。我写了那个公式，在你的窗户上，你的套间里。那天晚上你和哀芮卡·奥布莱特分手了。你把这事发布在了Livejournal上。我去了你的房间，你要我给你看看象棋手的排名公式——”  
马克审视着爱德华多，足有一分钟之久。接着，他猝不及防地说道，“对啦，我差点儿忘了，你曾经迷恋过我。”  
爱德华多顿住，几乎要平地摔跤。“你—你说什么?”  
刹那间马克又看着他，然后耸耸肩膀说道，“也许你仍然迷恋。”  
爱德华多脸上泛起红晕，但很快决定要转移话题。“我的朋友伊顿——他创立了这家公司。他曾在NSA【1】工作。不管怎样——我们已经有了投资者。网络安全现在是件大事；只是最近和摩根大通【2】——你听说过，对吧？七千六百万个家庭受到影响——七千六百万。不管怎样——我们已招募了所有能招到的人才。而我把你告诉了他。我告诉他，你在午夜，用一个小小的网站，搞垮了哈佛的服务器。我觉得你是百里挑一的。这工作也不错。完全合法——”  
“你的朋友伊顿不应该信任我这样的人。”  
“你是在侮辱我的判断能力。”  
“我总是如此。”  
“这意味着什么？”  
马克一声没吭，就走进一家旧货店，拉开玻璃门，但没给爱德华多把着。  
爱德华多试着挤进门缝时做了个鬼脸。“The Mentor【3】不是说过这是个‘电子和开关’的世界【4】之类的话吗——你在买什么?”  
马克把一大摞单车牌和Tally—Ho纸牌扫进篮子里。“纸牌很容易磨损。”他解释道，尽管爱德华多也还是没明白多少。“你还会引用宣言？谁会_这么干_啊？”  
爱德华多尽可能维持呼吸平稳。这比他想象的困难多了。  
“能帮我抱着吗?”马克问道，但还没等爱德华多回答，就咚地一声，把一个看上去装了六摞纸牌的塑料兜放在爱德华多怀中。爱德华多想抗议，但马克又开始和店员讨价还价，所以爱德华多只得等交易结束，价砍完了，爱德华多也放弃了。他们走出去，他抱着包，风铃在他身后晃动。  
“你住在附近吗?”爱德华多问。  
“我在辛恩的沙发上睡。”马克语焉不详地说。“但每周都要变动。这周是在附近。”  
爱德华多做了个怪相。“辛恩是谁？”  
马克审视着爱德华多，神情高深莫测。他耸了耸肩，答道：“一个创业者。”  
“所以……失业。”  
“不是。只是破了个小产。”  
爱德华多走到马克身前。“看，这是个好机会。”  
“一小时多少？”  
爱德华多畏缩了一下。“嗯——我们刚刚起步。而且我们是根据你发现的风险种类付钱的，还根据你发现了多少，花了多长时间。”  
“小赌场给玩牌的每小时三十美元。”  
“你是个玩牌的？比如说——玩21点的？”  
马克耸耸肩。“非要回答的话，只能说我手很巧。”他从袖口抽出一张纸牌，让它在手指上飞旋。  
爱德华多低头看看马克的手，又抬起眼睛。上帝啊。“你……你干这个有一段日子了，是不是？”  
马克耸耸肩，迈进一家小杂货店，从底架上抓起一盒金枪鱼罐头。他把零钱放在柜台上，对一个站在桌边摞西红柿的男人点了点头，就一把抓起一个纸袋，走了出去。爱德华多加快脚步，想跟上他。  
“为什么你们不招收黑客协会的人呢？”马克一边把罐头装进包里，一边问道。“Defcon【5】?H.O.P.E.【6】?”  
“我们更想用我们了解的人。我的意思是——我们在那里也开张，但——”  
开始下小雨了，马克套上了夹克衫。爱德华多把雨伞忘在了旅馆，因此他只能弓起背，加快了脚步。“该死。”爱德华多压低声音咕哝道。要是他能做些什么，他绝对不想毁掉他的西装的。  
马克转进一条小巷，那么迅捷，爱德华多几乎跟丢了他。他想皱眉，却发现他已经在皱眉了。“马克?”  
走进去时，他看见马克跪在地上，身前是两个板条箱，箱子中间的缝隙上倒扣着一只破破烂烂的纸牌盒子。爱德华多走过去，看到有只猫——黑色的，非常娇小——蹲坐在那里，警惕着，稍稍有些惊恐，它的小耳朵展平了，向后指去。  
爱德华多站到一扇封闭的门的顶棚下躲雨。马克从纸包里拿出罐头，从口袋里取出一把瑞士军刀将罐头打开。小猫向爱德华多投来不信任的一瞥，但当马克打开罐头，放在地上的时候，它伸了个懒腰，吃了起来。马克挠了挠它的头，站起身，走开了。  
“为什么你的朋友伊顿不在NSA工作了?他干了什么?”他们又走上街去时，马克问道。  
爱德华多叹了口气。“他是位高级分析师。呃，我猜他想创建些新事物。他看到了问题，也看到很少有人愿意去解决这个问题，然后下定决心，要做些什么。”  
马克看了看爱德华多。“这是他说的?”  
“这是……他给我的印象。”  
“你认识他多久了？”  
“5年。他——他是个好人。你记得达斯汀吗？达斯汀也认识他。他们一开始就是朋友了。我是在不久后的一次会议上见到他的。”  
雨越下越大，他们不得不迈进一家商店的屋檐下，站在那里不动。马克从口袋里取出几张牌来。它们都是背面朝上。他把牌稍稍摊成扇形，好让爱德华多看见，一共有三张。  
“想看戏法吗？”马克问道。  
爱德华多呼出一口气，四面环顾，估摸着他们还要在这里待多久。“找到王后牌吗？”他精疲力竭地假设道。  
马克微微一笑，刹那间酒窝闪现。“不。不完全是。”  
爱德华多舔了舔嘴唇。“行。但不弄钱。我什么也不赌。”他说。  
马克点点头。“明智的决定。”  
“来吧。”  
马克给他看了看第一张牌。“这是张国王。”  
“知道了。”爱德华多皱着眉头说道。这张牌的设计十分雅致。这是一张黑桃K。  
“伊顿就是一个我们都应当跟随的国王，”马克说。他把国王放在牌顶上。“或者，我们都知道，他也可以是一个愚弄我们的小丑。”他又拿起那张顶牌，却原来这是一张小丑。  
爱德华多还没来得及说什么，马克就笨拙地洗了洗牌。爱德华多专心地看着那张小丑，看见它到了最底下。  
“问题是，小丑也是很酷的啊，对吧？只是共事时他们太狡猾了。”马克说。  
他抽出中间那张牌。是张小丑。他把它放回去，又举起顶牌。也是张小丑。“有朝一日，他会压垮我们，让我们大吃一惊。”  
爱德华多凝视着马克的手。“国王在哪儿？”  
马克抬起手，露出底牌。“在下面。留神。”  
“我——”爱德华多决定不多说什么。“你是什么意思?”  
马克举起一只手，说道：“你没在听，”他给他看看底牌，现在是张小丑了。“我要说的是他会把我们玩的团团转。”  
他把第二张牌露出来，也是张小丑，第三张依然是。  
“你的意思是说，他会利用这次机会——”  
马克摇了摇头。“你没抓住关键点。”他翻开第一张牌。是国王。他把国王正面向上放着，翻开第二张，是小丑。“假设我们有张国王，又有张小丑。最后一张牌会是什么呢？”  
爱德华多看着马克，疲惫而困惑。“我不知道。”  
马克无聊赖地望了爱德华多一眼，翻开纸牌，露出一张红心5，上面粘着一张信用卡。  
是爱德华多的信用卡。  
爱德华多当即伸手去摸口袋，意识到他的卡片夹不在了。“_马克_，”他说，声音有点恼怒。  
“这叫误导。”马克漫不经心地解释道。他收起牌来。  
“你是说，你讲述了一个有关究竟谁才是真正的蠢人的荒诞故事，好转移我的注意力。”爱德华多说。马克把信用卡还给爱德华多，然后是卡片夹——他从口袋里拿了出来。爱德华多趁机抓住了马克的扑克牌袋。  
“我_说了三句话，就为了侮辱_那些见都没见过的人。”马克声调古井无波，挂着迷人的微笑。“我绝不是个满嘴废话的人，华多。”  
该死，爱德华多想道。他看着他的信用卡，想，那个心理年龄的调查是怎样让他彻彻底底分了心啊（还十九世纪二十年代！可能这都不是真事），然后又看向马克，现在更多是夹杂怒意的敬意，而不是火气。  
“事实上，真正的关键是，”马克说，“你不应该相信一个街头骗子的。”雨渐渐停了，所以马克迈步出去，开始穿过马路。  
爱德华多咬住下唇，试着思考了一会儿，就快步跟上前去。  
“但你很有创造力。我们需要你这样的人，”爱德华多说。  
马克斜扫了爱德华多一眼。“_你_不需要我。”  
“不，_我_需要你，”爱德华多断然说道。  
马克抬了抬一边的眉毛。“你对一个错误这么执着。”  
“你现在住在哪儿呢？”爱德华多问道。“你真的总是换地方住吗？一定很不方便。你应该来住在我这儿——如果你需要住的地方——很宽敞——你可以有自己的房间——你可以免费住——”  
马克叹息。“我不能。”  
爱德华多眨了眨眼。“你不能什么？”  
“辛恩。我不能离开他。”  
爱德华多皱起眉头。“他是你的……男朋友之类的吗？”  
“不，”马克稍稍皱起了鼻子，坚定地说。“但他是个朋友。”  
爱德华多的表情软化了。“好吧。我能理解。”  
马克看着他，有点儿不自在，这一次，很明显不是演戏。他在一栋建筑前停下来，指了指街对面。两处矮矮的公寓群中间有条车道，他指的大致是车道正上方的一条防火梯。  
“我住在那扇窗那儿。不管怎样，现在是那儿。”马克耸了耸肩说道。  
爱德华多紧绷绷微笑了一下，看了看那里。窗帘是蓝色的。多么讽刺。“那么，很配你。”【7】  
马克摇了摇头。“我——我们不久就会被赶出去了，辛恩会拿走我的全部家当，找个别的地方住。”  
爱德华多咬住下唇。他拿出卡片夹来，找到一张名片。下一秒，马克的手指间就出现了一张一模一样的。“我冒昧拿了一张。”  
爱德华多叹息一声，从马克的手指间拿走那张卡片，翻转过来，在背面写上他的地址。“这是我的家庭住址。”他把名片交还给马克。  
马克看着那张卡片，有些出神。  
“为什么。为什么你会——”  
“你看，我不认识辛恩，但听起来他不是那种可以长久仰仗的人，”爱德华多说，“或许是个朋友，但绝不会永久。”  
马克蹙额，慢慢点头。  
爱德华多呼出一口气，伸出手，起先有犹豫之意，但之后就十分坚决。他拨去马克脸上的一缕发鬈，然后揉乱他的头发。马克呻吟起来，但看上去不是太生气。他抬头看着爱德华多。  
“你的爱慕也让你始料未及吧。”马克说。他看起来真的很在意。  
爱德华多长出一口气。“从头到尾，你一直在试着警告我，因为……”他等着马克说些什么，但马克没有。  
他只是转开目光。  
“我也应该被开除的，”爱德华多说。“但我没有。你告诉教育委员会说，都是你。”  
“都是我。”  
“你和他们说，你的窗户上是你的公式。”  
“十年前的事了，华多。我不记得和他们说的话了。”  
“我相信你。”爱德华多说。  
马克用悲伤的眼神望着爱德华多。“你不应该相信。”  
爱德华多凑上前。“你叫我华多。”  
马克焦灼地舔了舔嘴唇。“我总是这么叫。”  
爱德华多笑了，爱意涌上心头。“你也爱慕我啊。”  
“你迟到了十年，差不多十一年。”马克说。  
“为什么你把一切都藏在心里？尤其是，你还知道我——”  
“我被_开除_了。我觉得我不值得——你父亲不会乐意的——”  
爱德华多倾身上前，让两人唇齿相依。  
这是一道火花——有什么苏甦过来了,在爱德华多心灵的深处，于是他吻得更深。  
马克的嘴唇比他想象的还要柔软。  
“什——”马克猛地抽身回去，袖子掩住口。  
“你不喜欢吗？”爱德华多有些受伤。  
马克脸颊绯红。“什么。”  
“那个吻。”  
马克思考了会儿，眼睛一眨不眨，然后迈开步子，看上去有些轻飘迷乱。“我会考虑这工作的。”  
爱德华多点点头，然后脸腾地红了。“那个吻呢？”  
马克舔舐着嘴唇。“我应该走了。”他看着窗户说道。  
“好吧。”爱德华多回答道。  
马克站了一会儿，靠上前，抓住爱德华多的前口袋，把他拉下身，拉进另一个吻之中。  
毫不夸张地说，这让爱德华多吃了一惊，但他很快就沉浸其中，抵着马克的嘴唇微笑着。  
“当然，我喜欢，”马克在他唇边低语道，“但你真的需要好好提升一下你们的名气了。”  
“辛恩！马克！”远远地有人大喊。锅碗瓢盘当啷啷响起来，一只狗吠叫着，把鸽子惊得飞离开。  
马克朝那扇窗户恶狠狠瞪了一眼，又转回眼光。“我猜不会很久了。”他直截地说，然后从爱德华多身边离去，穿过马路，一辆面包车驶过，他的身影消失了。

爱德华多快要走开了，还有些不解（这代表“可以”吗？还是代表“不行”呢？），差点被什么东西给绊倒。他低下头，看见那只马克喂过的小黑猫在他裤脚边咕噜咕噜叫着。  
他弯腰爱抚那只猫，却发现什么东西从他前兜里掉了出来。  
他拾起它。  
是一张纸牌，马克用它给爱德华多变过戏法。  
是那张5【8】。  
上面有一串电话号码。  
爱德华多微笑了，把它揣进兜里，接着抱起那只猫，做了决定，他也想留住她。她舔着他的手掌，蜷进他的臂弯中，就像这些日子里，她不打算去其他任何地方。  
他朝公寓的那扇窗户投去最后一瞥，然后坐进的士，朝家而去，心头隐隐感到，就在刚才，他迈进了生活中的新篇章。新的一天，新的开始。

【1】NSA：美国国家安全局，National Security Agency，缩写为NSA。  
【2】摩根大通：JPMorgan Chase，美国最大的银行，华尔街前三强。  
【3】The Mentor：《伤痕的艺术》的读者可能记得爱德华多站在一张《骇客宣言》的海报旁，The Mentor即是《骇客宣言》的作者。  
【4】出自《骇客宣言》，原文为“This is our world now... the world of the electron and the switch, the beauty of the baud.”  
《骇客宣言》网址：http://www.mithral.com/~beberg/manifesto.html?FORM=UCIAST&pname=shenma  
【5】【6】同为黑客组织。Defcon：电脑黑客秘密大派对，在拉斯维加斯举行。H.O.P.E.：Hackers On Planet Earth，纽约黑客大会。  
【7】“blue curtains”，习语，讽刺学校教授文学的方式：“因为窗帘是蓝色的，故而人物情绪低落(英美文化中，蓝色代表忧郁)”的过度解读、刻板印象。马克身世可怜(指被哈佛开除，沦落到在街头卖艺)，而窗帘又是蓝色的，故爱德华多认为这讽刺。  
【8】这是一张红心5。

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢阅读！重申一遍，欢迎大家的评论和点心——我总想知道你们在想什么。2019复兴TSN的呼声仍然强劲。  
三张牌魔术戏法（不是指三张牌monte游戏）基于克里斯·拉姆齐的一个教程。


End file.
